Clases de conquista
by LemonBH
Summary: Y ni si quiera sabes conquistar chicas! Oh genial! si tu sabes conquistar chicas mejor que yo demuèstramelo! dijo Harry levantàndose del sillòn 2 chapt up!
1. Tù no sabes conquistar chicas

Clases de Conquista

* * *

Capìtulo 1: **Tú no sabes conquistar chicas!**

* * *

El sol ya se estaba poniendo , faltaban solo unos minutos para que los extensos pasillos de Hogwarts se llenaran de jovencitos escandalosos , felices de concluir un nuevo día de clases.

Eran cerca de las 7:00 de la tarde , los alumnos aún estabas en clases y solo se oía el eco de dos o tres regaños provenientes de distintas aulas, las risitas de los niños por alguna tontería que soltara el más payaso de la clase o las preguntas obvias que hacia aquel que no había puesto la suficiente atención.

Ya daban las 7:25 y los muchachos empezaban a probar hechizos sobre el reloj , aunque los maestros les ponían escudos mágicos, precisamente para eso. Los resignados a esperar , anotaban tranquilamente sus deberes , siguiendo sencillamente los escritos de la pizarra con los ojos y de vez en cuando al reloj , como la hacía una cansada Hermione Garnger , con la pluma escribiendo y escribiendo como si los cuadernos fueran tan baratos.

Las 7:30 y todo el mundo desalojo las aulas tan rápido como si una epidemia mortal se estuviera propagando . Casi siendo atropellada , Hermione busco con la mirada a sus amigos, cerrando sin cuidado alguno su morral escolar . Divisó a Ron cerca del marco de la puerta , moviendo la cabeza de una lado a otro desaprobando algo y murmurando cosas al aire.

Hermione decidió acercarse.

-¿Oye, donde ésta Harry?-pregunt

-Tienes que dejar de...Ah! – dio un saltito sorprendido -¿de donde saliste?-

-¿yo?-cuestionó confundida –He estado aquí todo el tiempo –

-¿Y dónde esta Harry?-

-Ay por favor , te acabo de preguntar lo mismo-

-Pues no sé!- respondió –Estaba al lado de mi y le estaba diciendo que ...ay no-hizo un silencio y miró a Hermione.

Haciendo el más sincero gesto de fastidio Hermione se echó a correr pasillo adentro seguida por Ron.

-¿Por qué no le dices por las buenas que deje de hacer esto? –pregunto Hermione molesta

-Ya se lo he dicho , pero es el quien no quiere entender- respondió Ron jadeando.

Los dos amigos siguieron corriendo y doblando esquinas hasta que llegaron a un pasillo con vitrales de armaduras , por donde se asomaba la ya tenue luz del sol .

Ahí , frente a la puerta del aula de transformaciones , estaba recargado en la pared un chico con aspecto cansado , gafas redondas y cabello exageradamente negro. Sostenía sus libros con los brazos mientras que sus ojos verde brillante giraban de el letrero encima de la puerta "Transformaciones Avanzadas" , hasta sus dos amigos rojos como tomates tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Sabes Harry, estoy un poco harta de todo esto , vamos al comedor de una buena vez, yo se que tu también tienes hambre - dijo Hermione acercándose a el un poco malhumorada .

-Vayan ustedes, los alcanzo luego –respondió simplemente

-Harry no seas necio , esto ni siquiera tiene sentido –

Harry la miró un poco dolido –ya me lo habías dicho-

-Mira Harry, no queremos ofenderte –intervino Ron-pero esto se esta....-

Los alumnos de 7º grado estaban saliendo de transformaciones , con risotadas y ruido , como todos en Hogwarts.

Nadie parecía haberse percatado que tres chicos de 6º grado se había quedado a la mitad de una discusión debido a que la habían interrumpido con su escándalo.

Ron se había quedado con la mano ligeramente levantada así que la bajo despacio y molesto –Ahora , ¿podemos irnos como si estuviéramos pasando por aquí por mera coincidencia, y no por que Harry Potter quiere ver a la chica de sus sueños cruzar esa puerta?-

-Las coincidencias no pasan todos los días –le aseguró Hermione , mientras veía pasar con los ojos entrecerrados a un chica alta y esbelta , bastante guapa de cabello lacio pasar entre la multitud riéndose con sus amigas de algún mal chiste , cargando sus libros con un brazo y con el otro revisando inconscientemente un examen de diagnostico. Era una de el último grupo en doblar la esquina hacia el gran comedor . Sus amigas miraron a los tres chicos y empezaron a murmurar cosas y echar risitas , hasta que voltearon la esquina y los dejaron de ver.

-¿Contento?-pregunto Ron a Harry mientras éste empezaba a caminar siguiendo a Hermione hasta el gran comedor .

-Hey! Yo les dije que se adelantaran ¿no? , ustedes son los que no hacen caso – reclamo Harry.

-¿Sabes?, queremos que dejes de hacer esto , ni si quiera tiene sentido , ni te vemos después de clase por que tienes que estar afuera de cualquier aula donde Cho esté.-dijo Ron molesto.

-¿Quieren callarse? Esto no es asunto de ustedes , si tanto les desagrada ¿Por qué no solo dejan de seguirme? Nadie se los está pidiendo.-dijo Harry enojado y siguió con paso firme y rápido hacia la torre de Gryffindor .

Súbitamente se le había quitado el hambre . Ya no quería escuchar a nadie opinar acerca de las cosas que hacía , si decidía o no hacer , esa clase de tonterías era muy su asunto. Probablemente había fastidiado ya lo suficiente a sus amigos , pero si ellos no querían ayudarlo en esto podrían irse olvidando de que les volviera a hablar otra vez .

Subió las escaleras decidido . Todo eso era una fatal obsesión y lo sabía, pero nadie más había podido captar tanto su atención desde el primer día en que se empezó a fijar en ella .

-Joder!, ¿Por qué las estúpidas escaleras no pueden ser más rápidas?- farfulló , esperando que las escaleras quedaran en un lugar apropiado para cruzarlas mientras se movían de un pasillo a otro. Escalón por escalón, con paso decidido , pasillo a pasillo , mientras los cuadros le gritaban "Eh Potter! ¿Que pasa contigo viejo?" o "Mírese joven hombre , parece alma en pena" al que contestaba con alguna mala palabra que indignaba a las damas y arrancaba carcajadas por parte de los hombrecillos no muy caballerosos.

Ni siquiera era un problema grave. Al menos eso parecía. Pero era algo que lo carcomía por dentro. Si , tal vez llegaron a tener algo el año pasado, pero Harry sabía que todo era un juego ,le hubiera gustado que Cho lo tomara un poco más enserio. De hecho no había hecho nada más que confundir al muchacho de sus ridículos sentimientos, que seguían, sin embargo, firmes en ella.

Harry había llegado a pensar que tal vez ella no se merecía que él estuviera a su merced por tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué no la había mandado al diablo como ella a él hace mucho tiempo?...La verdad es que no sabía por qué y lo único que hacía era darle vueltas a un asunto condenado a estar en su cabeza para siempre.

Pero no podía , no podía dejar de pensar en ella , por mucho que se regañara después de sacrificar cosas que obviamente significaban más que ella en su vida. Tenía un increíble poder sobre él que lo dejaba tieso y sin fuerzas...pero era tan hermosa y tan ... "Oh no, ahí vas de nuevo" pensó cansado , llegando por fin a la sala común de Gryffindor. Paso sin poner atención, no vio nada relevante, así que siguió su caminó hacia su habitación , deseando que algo pasara lo suficientemente grave como para que sus compañeros no pudieran regresar al cuarto en una semana. Sin embargo , unos ojos miel castaños lo observaban con curiosidad , preguntándose cómo era que Harry podía ser tan raro a veces....

-Hey , tipo desconocido! -

Harry, quien estaba seguro de estar solo en la sala común , lanzó un grito asustado y giró bruscamente.-Me has dado un gran susto-

-Lo siento , pero el que parezcas zombi andante no tiene que impedir que me saludes si quiera ¿o si?- preguntó un chica de cabello largo y rojo intenso , no muy alta y de voz dulce pero lo suficientemente valiente para dirigirle la palabra a un ser tan raro y chiflado .

Ginny Weasley sujetaba su libro de adivinación, sin dejar de interrogar a Harry con la mirada.

-Bueno, hola...ya te salude , ¿me puedo largar?- Harry articuló bruscamente.

Ginny se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de no dar mucha importancia a la opción que escogiera Harry y volvió a sentarse en su sillón preferido , desde el cual había observado a Harry llegar a la sala común. Oyó los pasos de Harry por las escaleras y suspiró.

Le hubiera gustado toparse con el Harry de siempre , para saludarlo y quedarse un rato charlando mientras que los demás subían alguna cosa para malgastar el tiempo y no leyendo el mismo párrafo incomprensible de su libro de adivinación..pero esperen...¿qué no era ese el mismo Harry demacrado de siempre? , de echo , él era Harry , no había otro. Y eso era completamente desilusionante.

"¿Por qué los hombres tendrán la maña de ir a fijarse en quien menos les conviene?" se preguntó Ginny tratando de borrar de su mente la imagen de Harry ojeroso y malencarado.

"Si solo Harry se pudiera fijar en alguien que le correspondiera..." pero Harry , aunque Ginny había considerado un chico especial , parecía ser igual a todos los demás.

El era un típico caso de chico que no tenía remedio. Ella había tratado de ayudarle , igual que todos sus amigos , pero él se rehusó y fue lo que los fue alejando cada vez más, apagando una pequeña llama que se había encendido en el corazón de Ginny por él desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás... Se preguntaba si algún día podría volver a ver al Harry lindo y tímido que sonreía si la encontraba mirándole por horas, al Harry entusiasta y optimista que podría dar cualquier cosa por toda la gente que él ama...seguramente no volvería a verlo .Y le costó bastante admitirlo pero el Harry del que ella se había enamorado se había ido.

Se resignó a seguir estudiando , cuando sintió un suave golpe en su hombro. Alguien se había sentado a su lado , mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.

-Valla - susurró la chica, clavando su mirada en el rostro de Harry Potter.

-¿No tienes alguna frase más alentadora?-

-Me temo que no, no estoy tratando de darte ánimos ¿sabes?-

Harry la miró . Seguramente no era lo que esperaba de ella. –Mira, lo siento-

Ginny dejó de mirarlo y lo ignoró , fingiendo concentrarse en su libro.

-¿Me estas escuchando?, ya te dije que lo siento..-

-Harry- dijo Ginny con franqueza- Eres un idiota- Harry frunció en ceño ofendido-

Harry sabía lo que Ginny estaba tratando de decir , y él mismo se había percatado de eso. Estaba perdiendo más y ganando menos. Eso no podía seguir así.

- Mierda!,mierda, mierda!- Harry se sujetó la cabeza con las manos.

Ginny lo miró con compasión. –Harry, tal vez lo único que necesites es pedir ayuda-.

-Si claro-dijo sarcástico

-Eres un necio-

-Esta bien , esta bien...¿Quieres que te pida ayuda? Te al pediré!

-No estoy exigiéndote que lo hagas!

-Ya, ya...-dijo Harry despacio para calmar a Ginny , que había levantado la voz.-Mira ,està bien, no tienes que hacer nada por mi...-

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Harry , a veces eras tan ridículamente inepto que dudo mucho que seas tu quien abroche las agujetas de tus zapatos todos los días!

-Ginny...

-Repruebas materias...

-Ginny...

-Dejas a tus amigos...

-Ginny

-Y ni si quiera sabes conquistar chicas! Tal vez estés de candidato para el mas completo perdedor de ésta escuela.!

-Oh! Genial. Si tu sabes conquistar chicas mejor que yo demuéstramelo.

-No tengo ningún problema si tratara de enseñarte a ganarte un poco de atención de alguien ¿sabes?

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry levantándose del sillón y tomando camino hacia los dormitorios.-Si no llego a ganármela ...será tu culpa.

-Será tuya en menos de una semana o si no dejo de llamarme Ginny Weasley-

-Por mi esta bien

-Cierra es boca Potter!

-Uy que genio....

-Necesitarás bastante...ya lo verás-

* * *

Do review!


	2. Sudor y Sospechas

Clases de conquista

* * *

Capítulo 2: Sudor y Sospechas

* * *

Una larga cabellera negra , liza y sedosa se agitaba con el movimiento. Caía un poco más debajo de los hombros de la chica , quien continuaba platicando con sus amigas en la mesa de Ravenclaw , sin percatarse que Harry Potter , un chico sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, triturando sus hojuelas con la cuchara , seguía sus movimientos con ambos ojos.

Definitivamente Cho Chang era la chica más hermosa que había visto; podía ver sus ojos claros brillar al reír , aunque nunca había recibido de éstos la atención que le hubiera gustado, él sabía que no era la clase de chico que a ella le atraía, pero no se iba a resignar así de fácil. No ahora que se había propuesto la meta de llamar su atención lo suficiente como para que siquiera lo saludara. No ahora que si había perdido bastantes cosas por culpa de ella, la iba a perder a ella también. No ahora que contaba con un elemento esencial que le indicaría el difícil y largo procedimiento para ganársela: un chica.

"Harry , para empezar, no deberías de estar mirándola tanto- comentó Ginny un día por la mañana desayunando en el gran comedor."

"No puedo"- farfulló Harry

"Mira, dijiste que harías todo lo que te dijera..."

"Si , pero ..."

"Harry, así solo la cohibirás, en lugar de eso tienes que tratar de evitar estar con cara de idiota mirándola."

Harry clavó su cara en su plato de hojuelas. ¿Qué clase de tonterías se supone que estaba haciendo?.Levantó la mirada para ver como Ginny engullía un plato de avena con trocitos de manzana.

"Si que tienes hambre"-comentó el muchacho

"Tu deberías comer también, se supone que solo hay chicas anoréxicas.."

"¿Quién te dijo que no podía haber hombres anoréxicos?"

"La verdad, no es que tu necesites una dieta , pareces un palo , a las mujeres no nos gustan los hombres mal formados."

"¿A que te refieres con mal formados?"

"Sin músculos, enanos , con males de fábrica ..¿Qué se yo?. Y tú, tristemente no éstas en muy buena forma que digamos..."

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"

"Conseguirte algo de masa corporal, obviamente ..mmm, tal vez ese sea nuestro primer paso- La chica Weasley le dio vuelta al contorno de sus ojos pensativa.-Podrías hacer alguna clase de ejercicio físico y por supuesto comer más.."-

"Practico _quidittch "–_

"No creo que sea suficiente...¿A que horas estas libre en las tardes?"-

"Después del entrenamiento de quidittch supongo"-

"Bien, te veré a esa hora ahí en el campo.., Ay no! Ahora tengo que volar a clases , se me hace tarde! Adiós Harry y no te metas en más problemas de los que ya tienes!"

Harry observó a Ginny salir del Gran Comedor como una ráfaga para después volver a clavar su rostro en su plato de hojuelas trituradas , de las que no había probado ni un solo bocado.

* * *

Los pequeños ojos miel de Ginny Weasley recorrían renglón por renglón , el largo y tedioso texto de su libro de transformaciones en la biblioteca del Colegio.

Habían terminado las clases de la tarde , y se había dado un pequeño lapso de tiempo para repasar su clase del día siguiente. Muchas veces daba buenos resultados.

Había permanecido sola, inmersa en sus notas , que no se había percatado de la hora.

Una voz femenina , familiar y entusiasta llamó su nombre tan efusivamente que la hizo girar la cabeza de inmediato. Era Hermione. –Ginny!-

"Hey Hermione,"-respondió la pelirroja.

"¿Qué tanto haces tu aquí sola?"

"Repasando notas"- sonrió Ginny.

"Oye ¿has visto a Ron? no lo encuentro por ningún lado."

Ginny alzó una ceja.-"No pienso decirte donde está , se que tus intenciones no son del todo inocentes."

Hermione bufó.-"Ginny…ya vas a empezar."

"No voy a parar hasta que aceptes que te gusta mi hermano."

"Si claro, me encanta, quiero casarme con el y ser la madre de sus cincuenta hijos ¿contenta?-"respondió la chica de melena castaña sarcásticamente.

"Umm, de acuerdo..."-

"ahora ¿Dónde está?"

"Has venido a consultar a la persona menos indicada ¿sabes, soy quien menos sabe acerca del paradero de Ronald Weasley."

"La cabeza de Ron parece complicada cierto?"-

"¡Complicada? Oh vamos! Es un desastre , es tan cabezota ese tipo que te puedo a apostar que no tiene nada productivo que hacer _just right now."_

"Mmm, tal vez está en la práctica de quidittch con Harry..."-

La pequeña pelirroja casi se atraganta. "Harry. Quidittch. Lo olvidé"-Herms ¿Qué horas son?-preguntó apurada.

"No lo se, como loas 8 o algo así...,Hey¿Por qué la prisa?"-Pero era demasiado tarde, Ginny había salido como un relámpago por la puerta- Cielos...-murmuro Hermione para si.

Una brisa suave y fría acariciaba su rostro mientras corría.

Se aventuró hacia el campo de quidittch lo mas pronto que podía , pero los pies se le enterraban en el pasto mojado y estuvo apunto de caerse más de una vez. Podía divisar las gradas y el campo central totalmente desiertos de no ser por una pequeña silueta aburrida y acurrucada sentada con una escoba por triste compañía.

"Harry!"- Avisó Ginny al llegar sin aliento a los pies de las gradas.

"Oh, miren quién se dignó a venir!"- Harry no estaba muy contento del todo

"Lo siento mucho , Harry, de verdad.."-

"¿Lo sientes?"-

"Si , y mucho..."-

"Que bueno por que tenemos que comenzar¿Qué hago?"- Harry tomó su escoba y se volvió hacia Ginny-"Bueno , aún no lo sé"-dijo esta.

"Eres simplemente genial"-El chico estaba un tanto desilusionado.

"Gracias."-dijo Ginny sonriendo

"No estoy jugando y tu lo sabes..."-Harry la miró a los ojos.- "Mira , de verdad me gusta esta chica, tienes que ayudarme..."-

Ginny le devolvió la mirada confusa , penetrante. Parecía que Harry iba muy enserio con esa onda con Cho y de verdad quería ayudarlo, quería verlo feliz...sin embargo , un sentimiento extraño la embriagaba al notar que Harry jamás había hecho algo así por nadie, y súbitamente su cabeza regresó a aquellos tiempos cuando él era lo único que rondaba por su cabeza... 'El jamás lo hizo por mí'. Ginny sacudió su cabeza de lo que consideraba absurdos pensamientos y tomo aire para empezar a ordenar.

"Agáchate"-

Harry la miró desconcertado-"¿Qué?"

"¿Estas sordo acaso? He dicho agáchate"- ordenó la pelirroja.

Harry obedeció desconcertado. Para llevarse una sorpresa aún mayor cuando Ginny se sentó sobre su espalda.- "Au¿qué haces?"-

"Dijimos que necesitabas ejercitarte, pues bien puedes empezar con el trapecio"-

"¿Trapecio contigo arriba¿Qué piensas que soy?"-

"Un chico interesado en una chica que tiene que verse lo más atractivo posible, así que cállate y empieza a subir"-

Harry bufó, y comenzó a tratar de subir su peso propio y el de Ginny con sus brazos, que flaquearon màs de 50 veces mínimo. Ginny ordeno a Harry hacer varios ejercicios por el estilo, dejando a Harry sumamente agotado. Todos requerían gran desempeño físico, y al parecer Harry los hacia entusiasmado , como si todo lo que estuviera haciendo le fuera a dar una recompensa titánica.

"Ginny, esto no esta funcionando".

"La paciencia tiene sus recompensas."- comentó Ginny dirigiéndose a hacia las gradas para dejarlo descansar después de hora y media. Harry estaba tan sudado que parecìa que se hubiera aventado al lago - "Eres una tipo loco, Harry"-

Harry sonrió y Ginny también lo hizo, bajando la mirada para procurar no perderse en sus hermosos ojos verdes. – "Pero un gran chico"-

Se hizo el silencio. La noche estaba ya casi cubriendo toda la atmósfera.

"Vamos, tenemos que regresar..."-dijo Ginny despacio, mirando de reojo a el perfil de Harry iluminado por los pocos rayos que quedaban de sol. Comenzaron a caminar despacio, Ginny por flojera y Harry por cansancio.

"Ginny.."-pronunció Harry- "¿Tú crees que Cho pueda enamorarse de mi?..."

La peor pregunta del día. Ginny se moría por contestar 'No Harry, la verdad es que es una zorra y se puede tirar a cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara', pero se detuvo , y con las pocas gotas de convicción que le quedaban respondió:

"Yo creo que cualquier chica se puede enamorar de ti Harry-

Harry sonrió y Ginny se quedó con la pequeña idea de que se había proyectado.

* * *

"Ginny¿dónde habías estado?"- preguntó Jenna, una chica de cabellos rubios.

"En los jardines"- respondió Ginny sin poner atención a su compañera de cuarto.

"Si, claro."- interrumpió irónicamente Tony, otra compañera de Ginny desde el baño.

"¿Suena demasiado absurdo?"- preguntó Ginny temiendo lo peor, según las caras de sospecha de sus amigas.

"Por si no lo habías notado, nuestra ventana da directamente a los campos de quidittch."- Avisó Jenna.

Ginny sintió su corazón latir rápido. 'Oh no, lo saben'.

"¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo montada en Potter?"-

* * *

**N:A:** No es que me saliera muy bien, pero tenia cierta presión por terminarlo. Si me dan tiempo a lo mejor lo mejor un día de estos

Grx a todos por sus reviews!

**Ginny-ForEver:** Eso es lo interesante de la historia, ya que como que Ginny si sigue de coladita por Harry aùn...Grax! PoR tU review! Kisses!

**Tabatas**: Espero tener ideas interesantes para Ginny, creo que juega un gran papel.

Que bueno que te gusto Kisses!

**LizZid:** Perdón por tardarme tanto, esk casi no tengo tiempo , pro voy a procurar actualizarlo màs seguido. Grax&Kisses!

**GALADRIEL**:Que bueno que te guste las actitudes de Ginny en el fict, te segurò que lo seguirá siendo así, pk a mi también me gusta de ese modo. Garcias & Kisses

**Aseneth Potter Weasley:** Q bueno que te gustò! Espero poder conservar la actitud que te gusta de Ginny, la verdad es que no me gusta verla de inocentona. Gracias por tu review & kisses.


End file.
